1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a slider for a slide fastener attached to a garment, a bag or the like article, and more particularly to a decorative pull tab for such slide fastener sliders.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Originally, a pull tab only had to function to be gripped and pulled by a wearer to manipulate the slider along the fastener stringers for opening and closing the slide fastener. As individuality prevails in garment or fashion industries recently like other fields, so even a very tiny accessary like a pull tab of a slider must appeal aesthetically to purchasing public.
Various pull tabs have been proposed to meet the requirement so far. A typical pull tab of the type described is disclosed in French Patent No. 1,531,615. The conventional pull tab disclosed in the publication comprises a pull tab body having a circular shallow recess and a decorative disk which is complementary in size and shape with the recess and which has a decorative pattern on its outer surface. In the bottom of the circular recess, two small holes are formed through the pull tab, while the decorative disk has the corresponding two studs provided on its inner surface. The circular disk is snugly embedded in the recess with the two studs received in the respective holes. Subsequently, the free ends of the studs protruding beyond the lower surface of the pull tab are stamped by a die or the like device, to be thus flattened or otherwise deformed so that the decorative disk is firmly clinched to the pull tab.
However, the conventional pull tab has some drawbacks. Firstly, a special die or the like device is indispensable for the purpose of clinching the decorative disk to the pull tab body. Therefore, it is impossible for consumers themselves to attach to the pull tab the decorative pattern as they wish at their home. Secondly, the flattened or deformed ends of the studs of the decorative disk are clumsily exposed on the rear side of the pull tab, thereby damaging the appearance of the pull tab as a whole.